Wild Force Christmas Carol
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is A Christmas Carol done centered around Eric with the characters of both Time Force and Wild Force.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a take on A Christmas Carol. I'm not sure if someone else has done a story similar to this using these characters. It is centered on Eric and involves characters from both Time Force and Wild Force. I hope you enjoy it._

**Scrooge**

Eric woke up and slowly sat up in his bed. Today felt like it was going to be worse than yesterday was, though he wasn't quite sure why that would be. Sighing he got out of his bed and set his feet on the cold floor. It didn't take him long to shower and get dressed.

As soon as he stepped foot out of the door he understood why today was worse than yesterday, it was Christmas Eve. Now he would have to endure all of the annoying people on the road pointlessly wishing him a Merry Christmas. As if anyone really had one. He walked over to his car and got in thankful that he had this way to at least prevent a majority of the people even looking his way.

He turned on his radio so he could hear if there were any areas he wanted to avoid on his way into work. He rolled his eyes as a generic commercial filled his car. Surely they could have something else playing. Sighing he looked at the clock and realized that if he didn't hurry he wouldn't be there to make sure that the others were working. Normally they would but there were days that he caught them talking about the weather or other irrelevant things. Was it too much to ask that a person actually do their job? If they didn't want to work then perhaps they should stop and go and wander around until they died; preferably where he didn't have to watch.

Eric finally made it to the Silver Guardians. He parked his car and went inside. As soon as he walked in the door he heard music playing. He paused and listened more intently until he realized what it was. Gritting his teeth he promptly turned away from the direction of his office and over to the staff room. A couple of women and men were in there getting coffee with the radio on.

"Turn that off."

One of the females jumped and turned to see him standing in the doorway. A man quickly switched off the radio, "We were just listening before work."

"Work is now. You are at a place of business. If you no longer wish to be you know the door."

Eric turned and walked off to his office.

As he was entering he heard a voice off to the side, "You know they were just having some fun."

Eric somehow knew that he would interject his opinion. He rolled his eyes before looking at Trip, "Fun and work do not mix. The sooner you all realize that the better."

Trip frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "I think it could work together. I don't see why not."

Eric glared at him and Trip looked at the floor before walking back to his desk. He did not need Trip telling him how to run things, after all Mr. Collins had left the Silver Guardians to Eric because he knew that Eric would continue in the right way. Mr. Collins knew that Eric would keep the business not only going but growing. Eric had branched out to several different things in order to gain the upper holding in most of Silver Hills. Trip just didn't see how the business side worked; he would give all the money away if he could.

"No fun." And he stormed into his office slamming the door shut.

* * *

It wasn't too much later when he heard some loud noise outside his door. Frowning he stood up and quickly moved over to it yanking it open. Two guys stood in front of Trip. One was tall with dark hair and glasses, the other shorter with curly hair. The short one smiled upon seeing Eric causing Eric to glare, "What?"

"I'm Max and this is Danny. We were just wondering if you would like to donate for those less fortunate."

"Donate?"

"Well yeah, to help those less fortunate."

The taller one, Danny, smiled, "Any amount would help."

"Any amount? Perhaps they should all be escorted out of town, then they can die and allow the rest of us to live in peace without them begging because they can't do anything for themselves."

Danny's mouth dropped open and Max stepped forward, "Now just because they need some help doesn't mean they should have to die."

Eric glared at Max, "You'll get nothing from me, now leave."

Danny nudged Max, "Come on, let's go."

As they were walking out he heard Max muttering. Eric shook his head; he didn't care what they said they shouldn't have wasted his time. He turned back to Trip, "No more. Get to work!"

* * *

Eric had been working without any interruptions for the past couple of hours. It was nice, he was worried that Trip would be coming in and trying to insist on donations or charity or some ridiculous notion. Luckily Trip had stayed out there and since there wasn't any noise he sure hoped that Trip was working.

It was just after lunch when he heard some noise outside his office. Frowning he glanced up at the door and waited for a minute or two, when nothing else happened he figured Trip was taking care of some annoying person so that they could continue working. Eric looked back to his work to ignore anything else.

All at once his door burst open and Wes came striding inside his office. Eric glared at Wes, "What are you doing here?"

Wes grinned, "Me? Why I've come to spread some Christmas cheer to my best friend!"

"Go away. I don't celebrate Christmas, you know that."

His…friend, which you could hardly call them that anymore, continued to smile and proceeded to sit in the chair in front of Eric's desk, "Eric, come on…you used to love Christmas."

"That's a strong word. Don't you have someone else you can bother?"

"Why? I have so much fun with you!"

"Well I'm busy." He snapped.

Unfortunately Wes didn't even look offended, he just shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, then come by for Christmas tomorrow. It'll be great!"

Eric shook his head, "I don't do Christmas. It's a wasted day off."

"Eric, it'll be fun. You can have fun."

"Look, just leave. I'm busy and need to get things done." Eric looked down at the papers he was shuffling through, after another couple of minutes he looked up to see his 'friend' was still there, "What?"

"Don't worry; a spot will be saved for you. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Eric grumbled as Wes disappeared. He was not going to go over to his house, he refused. And with that thought he began working again.

* * *

He had been left alone for the rest of the day when his alarm went off. He finished his work and stood up and stretched. Grabbing the few things he had brought to the office he walked out of the room and shut and locked the door.

As he started to walk off he heard a quiet, "Mr. Myers?"

He looked over at Trip who was standing at his desk also getting ready to leave. "What?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas and I was just wondering if we still had that off?"

He exhaled and rolled his eyes, "Must you?"

"It is Christmas…and well," He pauses and looks down, "it's unlikely other places will be open."

Trip had a point much to Eric's dismay. He clenched his jaw before answering, "Fine, but be in earlier the next day!" And with that he stomped off.

It took Eric longer to get home than he liked. It wasn't like he had left during rush hour. He knew that it had to do with all those stupid people taking part in all the ridiculous Christmas activities. Didn't they realize how pointless the whole thing was? After all what did one get from it? You lost money and time and neither was ever to be returned. It made much more sense to pretend the blasted holiday didn't happen.

Getting into his house he quickly locked and chained the door. It was a bit cool in there but warmer than the cold air outside. He set his things down on his desk and moved to the kitchen. After heating up a meal in the microwave he took it and went to the kitchen table.

As he ate he went through his mind all the work that would have to be compensated for those fools taking Christmas off. He supposed he should just stay here since nothing else was likely to get done at the office and yet he just didn't know if that was what he wanted to do. He knew that he would get work done, but he would only be able to get so far. Although if he did go to work and everyone was off for that ridiculous day then perhaps he would get some peace and quiet. He nodded liking that idea.

All at once he heard a slight rattle at the front door. Frowning he stood up and went over there unlocking it and peering outside. Upon seeing that there was no one there he turned and locked it up and went back to take care of his dishes. Afterwards he decided that he would go right to bed so he could perhaps get up early in the morning and go to work for a peaceful, work filled day.

As he was getting ready in the bathroom he thought he heard his name in his room; but there was nothing there. Deciding it was just in his head he got into his bed and went to turn off the light.

"Eric."

He jumped as he saw that Mr. Collins was sitting in the chair just across from the bed. The figure didn't move and Eric realized that it had to be in his head. Shaking his head he moved to turn off the light when the figure in his chair spoke, "Eric, I'm really here."

Eric looked closer at Mr. Collins and realized that there were chains all over him, almost as though he were in bondage. He frowned, "I don't see why that should give me any reason to believe that you are here. I could just have eaten something bad and perhaps this is nothing but a dream."

Mr. Collins frowned, "Do you really believe something like that?"

He had to admit that he didn't believe that he had fallen asleep, however he didn't believe in ghosts either, so obviously it had to be the more logical, more believable option. "I'm not going to play party to this."

However at that time Mr. Collins chose to stand and walk over to Eric, "I came to deliver a message and I'm not leaving until I have done so. Now pay attention."

Eric pondered about the possibilities of whatever this was going away on its own. He could go back downstairs, but what good would that do, the…hallucination or whatever it was would probably follow him. He sighed and gestured to his old partner, "Fine, go on." After all maybe he would leave after he told him whatever it was he wanted to.

Mr. Collins frowned at him and then nodded, "I will speak since my time is limited, but I think it will do you well to really listen." He sighed and moved a little shaking the chains. Looking down he began to speak, "These chains are the ones given to me on my exit from this Earth. It was because I was not a good person. I was selfish and unkind. They are my penance." He looked up at Eric, "And this is what waits you unless you change."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Change what?"

"Who you are." He sighed, "My time is almost up. There will be three ghosts who will visit you tonight, listen to them and understand them. Perhaps you can avoid the fate that I am bound to."

"Are you done?"

Mr. Collins nodded, "I am; but you must listen Eric, it is very important."

"Alright, now will you go? I'm really very tired."

But before Eric could finish his statement Mr. Collins had disappeared as though he had never been there. Shrugging Eric turned his back on the spot Mr. Collins had been occupying and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a take on A Christmas Carol. It is centered on Eric and involves characters from both Time Force and Wild Force. The characters are a combination of both from Power Rangers and A Christmas Carol. The story is from A Christmas Carol, with a few changes. I hope you enjoy it._

**Ghost of Christmas Past**

Eric slowly opened his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes, he could tell that someone was looking at him but he couldn't tell who. He really hoped that…whatever it was in the shape of Mr. Collins was not still there. Slowly he turned around and looked over at the chair. Sure enough there was someone there, but it wasn't Mr. Collins. A woman he had never seen before was standing by the chair smiling. She had brown hair and wore a white dress with flowers.

"Eric! You've awoken! I'm ever so glad."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Why do you not remember what you were told just earlier in the evening?"

Eric thought back about what Mr. Collins had said and then sighed, "first ghost?"

"Yes! My name is Shayla and I shall be your guide, now please take my hand."

"What if I decide I don't want to?"

A slight frown appeared on her face before it changed back to a smile, "Let's start by getting out of bed."

"Look you're just some weird hallucination and I'd suggest you leave before I make you leave."

She giggled and then nodded, "Come on."

Eric sighed and threw off his covers so he could stand up, "Now what? Are you going to just lecture me about pointless things like Mr. Collins did?"

"I don't lecture."

And before Eric realized it Shayla had taken a hold of his hand and pulled him to the window. Eric tried to pull his hand out of Shayla's hand but before he could do so they were out the window. Terrified he looked to the ground only to see that it was getting further from him and things were getting a bit blurry. Looking over at the spirit who had somehow done this he saw her smiling at him.

"Isn't this fun?"

"No, I'd like my feet back on the ground if you don't mind."

She sighed, "Don't worry, we're almost there."

Eric looked down at her hand holding his, the last time someone had done that was…a long time ago. He shook his head of those thoughts he didn't need them. He didn't need her. Eric instead turned his thoughts as to how this could possibly be happening. There was no way a person could fly, but then again if Shayla was really a spirit…Eric stopped that thought, he perhaps shouldn't go too far into these thoughts.

They started slowing down and then finally his feet touched the ground again. Shayla looked around and clapped her hands, "Wonderful, we're here!"

"Where's here?" He looked around and saw a snow covered field with a low brick fence just a little ways. To his right there was a red bricked building that quite obviously was a school.

Shayla grabbed his hand, "I'm surprised you didn't realize right away. Come."

She pulled him inside and he saw that they were indeed in a school. They walked through the building where you could hear a pin drop and went into one of the classrooms. A man wearing dark blue and silver sat at the desk in the front obviously indicating that he was the teacher. His hair was black but there was some part in the front that looked lighter. There was something that seemed familiar about that, though he couldn't place it.

He heard a giggle and turned to Shayla, "What?"

She pointed to the teacher, "He's really cute!"

He rolled his eyes, "What am I doing here? Why did you bring me to a school?"

Shayla's smile left her face, "Eric do you not recognize where you are?"

Eric looked around the rest of the classroom and saw a small boy sitting in the very back. When the little boy looked up Eric realized that it was him. Looking around the room again he realized that he did recognize where he was. It was his old boarding school. He lived here for most of his childhood simply because his Father could not be bothered. He looked back up at the teacher and realized that it was Mr. Baliton.

He glared at the spirit, "Why am I here?"

"Just watch."

Before he could say anything else he heard some footsteps coming down the hall. He had a feeling he knew who was walking down the hall before the door opened and yet he kept hoping that he would be wrong. Another minute passed and then the door opened and the person he had wanted to see and yet dreaded at the same time stepped through the door.

Mr. Baliton stood up, "Ah, Lucas Myers. Please come in."

Lucas nodded and then looked at the back of the classroom at where the younger Eric sat.

Shayla touched Eric's shoulder, "Is that your brother?"

"Yes. He was my older brother, by quite a bit really, so we weren't in the same school. He actually went to school close to home so he could learn the business."

His brother walked over to the young Eric, "Hey, how are you?"

The young Eric looked at him confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Dad sent me to come and get you for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he didn't want you to spend Christmas alone. Now come on, let's go pack."

He heard a sigh from Shayla, "Well, that was nice. Your Dad sent your brother to pick you up."

Eric looked at her, "Don't be ridiculous. My Father didn't care. Lucas is the one who got him to let me come home."

"But you have someone who loves to be with you. That's a good thing."

"Yeah…until he dies at Christmas the following year and after that no more Christmas's at home; Father didn't want me around because my Mother died in child birth and he blamed me. Then he loses Lucas, leaving him with me." Eric swallowed as he remembered the words he had heard from his Father more than one time,_ "Why couldn't I be left with someone I love?" _He turned to Shayla, "I want to leave."

Shayla nodded without saying anything else and the school faded away.

He expected to be back in his bedroom within the safety of his house and so he was surprised when instead he appeared on a road covered in snow. He looked around at the houses and thought he had an idea as to where the spirit had brought him.

It was in that moment that they heard faint music coming from the large building that was across the street. Shayla looked over at him and grabbed his hand as she pulled him over, "It sounds like a party!"

As they got by the window he noticed that it was open, he and Shayla moved up right next to it. She started to move a bit to the beat. He looked inside hoping to understand why he was here.

The scene inside lifted his heart just a little. There were a few musicians playing the music. The whole place was brightly lit and there were couples dancing everywhere. Looking over he noticed Mr. Evans and his wife. Even though Mr. Evans was his first boss he had continued to ask Eric to call him Cole. Cole was always thinking of others, he was a happy person. He watched as Cole leaned over and kissed Alyssa, his wife, lightly on the cheek before getting up to dance.

Eric shook his head and continued scanning the room until he found the younger version on himself. He was standing by himself against the wall. He remembered that he had felt slightly annoyed because he had to go to the Christmas party and yet he was happy that he had been included. Besides Wes wouldn't have let him stay in their apartment by himself. He had insisted on Eric coming to the party.

Wes walked up to Eric and gestured towards the floor. Wes had insisted Eric find a young lady and go out on the dance floor, but Eric didn't dance. He had no desire to so he had pointed out another person who had looked to be lonely and Wes had disappeared. It was then that Eric remembered the part of this night he had long since buried.

He watched himself turn and start to head for the door only to run into a tall blonde woman. They both stared at the other person for a moment before she folded her arms and glared at him. He remembered the annoyance he had felt when she had told him he needed to apologize. He didn't see any sort of reason for it when they both had done so. He had said if she would apologize first then he would.

They had gotten into an argument with Wes coming and breaking them up. And he had to admit the relationship they had started from that moment wasn't the smoothest, but it was…he shook his head and pulled himself away from the cheerfulness that was coming out of the party, "I know where and when we are and I want to just leave."

Shayla's mouth dropped, "The party is only just getting on, surely you want to stay and watch for a bit longer?"

Eric looked at her and shook his head, "There was no point in coming here, no reasoning."

"It's just…you look happy with her."

Eric looked back in at the picture and saw that he and Taylor were standing by each other with Wes pointing to the dance floor. He knew what was going to happen next, neither wanted to dance and so therefore they convinced another woman to dance with Wes even though Wes wanted to dance with Jen. At that moment he and Taylor had been on the same side and things had gone in a good direction.

At least for a while.

"Fine. But let's go."

Shayla frowned but nodded and soon the scene disappeared and in its place was his office at the Silver Guardians. He looked over at her, "You brought me to work? I mean I'm fine I can do with some extra time in, especially since Christmas…" he trailed off as Taylor moved past him and stormed up the stairs. He knew where she was going and he didn't want to stay.

Shayla smiled, "Let's follow her!"

He scoffed, as if that was a good idea. "How about we leave now?"

Shaking her head she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs following the blonde.

Eric wasn't interested in the events that were going to follow and yet he still found himself entering his office. The other Eric was sitting in his desk seat staring impassively at Taylor who had her arms folded.

"I really don't see how that's my problem at all." Eric said glancing down at his computer before looking up at Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "How can you not see that it's a problem. I admit that I'm fine with throwing myself into work, but what you're doing? It's ridiculous and childish."

"So now I'm being a child."

"It's one dinner. Just one. You can't drag yourself away from _your_ desk to go and have dinner with my parents?"

"It's not as important as this is."

There was silence in the room as Eric watched Taylor's face. His other self just stared at the screen in front of him as though she really meant nothing to him. Eric shook his head; he knew why he had behaved as such. Taylor had wanted him to meet her parents at Christmas time. She had talked about family continuously and all it made him think of was his older brother that he lost all those years ago. So he decided to punish her and have her leave so he wouldn't have to deal with any of that. He still wasn't sure if he had wanted her to leave for good or just a little while, but either way didn't matter since she was gone completely.

He watched as Taylor stood straighter, "Fine, it makes no difference to me. Stay here behind your desk; go home to your empty house because that's all your life will be."

And with that Taylor turned and walked away. He hadn't seen her since that point which was a few years ago. He swallowed as he watched his younger self glance up half hoping that Taylor was still there. When she wasn't and didn't come back Eric remembered the hardening of his heart even more.

"That's so horrible. The last time you guys ever spoke to each other…" Shayla shook her head, "How could you not go after her?"

Eric shrugged, "What does it matter? She's gone."

"Did she die?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, she's just not coming back."

Shayla frowned, "Why did you drive her away? Weren't you happy?"

"I don't…Christmas…it's just…Christmas has never been well with me."

"A few bad things happen it doesn't make it the end."

"I don't see what's so special about Christmas anyways. So what if I don't care for the holiday."

"Eric, it's not just the holiday. It's the spirit that you're lacking. Don't you see that the way you deal with things and people now is not good? And in the long run it'll be even sadder."

"Not if you cut them out before."

"Having people around will help you."

Eric looked at the slightly younger version of himself and frowned, he didn't look happy at all. Then again Eric couldn't quite remember the last time a Christmas really made him happy after Lucas died that is.

"Can we leave?"

Shayla touched his shoulder and at first Eric thought it might be comfort but then everything around him disappeared.


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a take on A Christmas Carol. It is centered on Eric and involves characters from both Time Force and Wild Force. I hope you enjoy it._

**Ghost of Christmas Present**

Eric looked around and realized that he was back on his bed. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The quiet was nice, but only for a moment because then he realized how much he did miss Taylor. She was not fair though. How could she not realize what Christmas was? He needed to shrug off those thoughts and the pain in his chest that he hadn't felt for a few years.

Taking a deep breathe he decided that he should go ahead and try to get some sleep in before the next day. As he lay down he realized that a small part of him didn't want to work. Not sure what to do with that knowledge he was about to bury the idea when he heard a giggle.

His jaw tightened as he realized that Shayla hadn't left and was probably sitting in the chair by his bed. Sitting up he turned to snap at her but was stopped as he realized that it was not the same person. This female had bright pink hair. He stared at her for another second before replying, "Who are you?"

"Nadira. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present! Isn't that amazing?"

"Your hair is pink."

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

She giggled again and he shook his head, "Go away, I'm going back to sleep."

Jumping up she ran over to the bed and grabbed his hand, "You can't! You have to get up; we have so much to see and so little time."

"Already saw things I don't care to remember. How about you go by yourself?"

"That wouldn't make sense. It's for you."

He rolled his eyes, "Good night." He laid back down and turned his back to her.

"Alright, fine." He felt some weight on his bed and then he heard a blasted Christmas song coming from her mouth. It was Jingle Bells and she most definitely was not being quiet.

Turning around he glared at her but she kept singing. He finally sat up, "Satisfied?"

"Not til you're out of bed."

She continued singing until he stood up. It was right at this point that he missed Shayla, at least she wasn't annoying like this. Although her annoyance was different it was less exuberant. "I'm out of bed. Now what?"

"Come!"

She grabbed his hand and before he realized it they were in the street. It was a little ways from his house and it was bustling with people. He looked at some of the different people and realized their arms were full of bags. He saw someone come out of a store with bags in their arms.  
He looked over at Nadira, "They're shopping for Christmas, how is this going to help me at all?"

"Umm…" Nadira began looking around.

Shaking his head he folded his arms, "You have no idea do you?"

"That's not…ah! There he is!"

Eric followed where Nadira was pointing and saw Trip carrying a few bags out of a building himself. He rolled his eyes, "You brought me here to see one of my employees buying Christmas stuff?"

Nadira looked at Eric with a frown, "You really don't know? Alright, come on…let's follow him."

They followed Trip as he walked down the street, a couple of alleys and some more streets before emerging in what Eric recognized was the poor part of town, one in which he had been wanting to get rid of for a while. Trip opened a door and quickly stepped through.

Nadira tilted her head, "Let's go see what he's up to."

Eric wanted to say no but Nadira had already grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They soon were standing in a corner of a small room. There was a table with chairs in the middle. Off to the side he saw a woman with dark skin and hair standing over a stove. "I suppose they're making dinner, can we go?"

"Wait."

A little girl about 5 was sitting in the corner brushing a dolls' hair. When she saw Trip enter the room her eyes lit up and Eric could tell that she wanted to go to him but for some reasons she didn't get up. Trip walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, "How are you Alice? And how is Sarah?"

The little girl smiled which caused a slight smile on Eric's face. It was hard not to when you saw the happiness she had. "I'm fine Daddy. And Sarah is too!" She beamed as she hugged her doll. Eric looked closer at the doll and realized that it wasn't an actual doll, but it was made of parts that you would find around the house.

"Wonderful! Now where are your siblings?"

Alice pursed her lips, "I think they're out back."

Trip stood up and looked over at his wife, "They didn't want to bring Alice?"

The little girl tugged Trips' pants, "I wanted to wait to see you."

Trip smiled and picked up the little girl, "Well I'm quite glad to see you too. How are you feeling?"

"I already told you that I'm fine. Sarah might need a kiss though."

Eric watched as Trip first kissed the doll and then placed a tender kiss on his daughter's head. "Do you want to go and play with your brothers and sister?"

She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Can you tell me a story?"

It was then that Eric was drawn to the little girls' legs; they were dangling in an odd way though he couldn't figure out why. He decided he wanted to stay there for a bit longer, just to find out why.

He glanced over at Nadira who was smiling at the family, "I think it's wonderful that they have a family, don't you?"

He shrugged, "It is what it is."

"Did you want a family?"

"I don't have one."

"That's not what I asked. I wanted to know if you wanted a family."

Glaring at the spirit he spoke as calmly as he could, "I'd rather not talk right now."

Nadira pursed her lips but nodded. Eric turned his attention back to the family. Trip was now sitting at the table with Alice in his lap telling her a story about an emperor who got a bird to sing for him. Alice was hanging onto Trip's every word with a sparkle in her eyes. Although Trip didn't get much for his job he still managed to care for his family.

"Daddy!"

Trip turned and was immediately hugged by another girl who looked to be about 7. Two little boys were standing back grinning. "Rachel, Tom, Peter, how was it outside?"

"It's getting colder." The girl replied and then looked at Alice, "It's good you didn't come, you don't like the cold."

Alice smiled at her, "Thanks."

Rachel shrugged and then handed her a blue flower, "I found this growing, which was surprising, but it's like a miracle, and it made me think of you."

Alice's smile only grew. Trip's wife came up with her hand on her hip, "That was very nice Rachel. Now I'd like you three to go and get cleaned up. It's practically dinner time."

Rachel, Tom and Peter took off presumably to wash hands. Then Trip set Alice in a chair and moved over to his wife to help her out.

Eric looked over at Nadira, "What's wrong with Alice?"

Nadira didn't have a smile on her face anymore, "She has an infection that's attacking her spine and it's affecting her legs."

"Why don't they give her medicine to help out? Surely that shouldn't be a hard thing. And what kind of infection does she have?"

Nadira shrugged her shoulders, "I thought it wouldn't matter to you."

Eric stared at Alice, "No one should be forced to be like that."

It was only a few more minutes before the kids came and all of them sat down to eat, Trip being the last one to sit down. He held up his cup, "Bless Eric."

"Eric?"

Trip turned to his wife, "Of course Katie. If it were not for him we wouldn't be blessed with all this food."

"Eric is a horrible person and I hate that you have to work for him. If anything he should be working for you."

Trip leaned over and held Katie's hand, "Eric might just be having a hard time. We don't know what he's dealing with or has dealt with. I think there's good somewhere in there and he doesn't deserve anyone's hatred."

Katie shook her head, "You're too nice. I love you though."

The two leaned together and shared a kiss. It wasn't long as the boys started making noises. Trip turned back to the kids, "Right, we should eat."

Alice spoke up, "May I say the blessing?"

Katie nodded, "Yes please, go ahead."

Alice folded her arms and the rest of the family followed suit. Eric wasn't sure if they should still be there but before he could decide what to do Alice started speaking, "Thank you for all that we have. Thank you for the food, and this house and clothes. Thank you that Daddy has a job and Mommy and Daddy love us. Thank you for my brothers and sister. And thank you Daddy's boss and bless him that he can feel what I feel. Amen."

The rest of the family murmured their own amens and then they started eating.

Eric looked at Nadira, "Alice will walk again won't she?"

Nadira looked down, "I'm not able to see in the future, after all I am the Ghost of Christmas Present…but I don't think she'll be there much longer."

This Christmas could be the little girl's last Christmas, just like Lucas'. He tried to harden his heart like he had done many times before but he found that he still worried about the little girl. "I'm ready to go."

It was another minute before he felt the warmth of Trips' home disappear. He soon found himself in another place. Looking around he realized it was a party. There were people sitting around, a few were playing a game on a table, others were on the couch. He then spotted Wes.

"Is this…?"

"Christmas now. Of course."

Wes was walking in from the other room with a brunette woman by his side. They two sat in the vacant love seat. One of the others spoke up, "So no Eric today?"

Wes looked up at the clock, "I suppose not…I did invite him."

A woman then spoke, "I'm glad he's not coming. I don't like him. He's mean to everyone."

"I don't know how you stand it," was another's remark.

Wes tilted his head, "Stand what?"

"Come on Wes, how can you be friends with him?"

Eric was sure this was when he would see why Wes really kept bothering him, but the answer shocked him. Wes looked at everyone there, "He's a good guy…well…it's hidden in him, but it's there. He's just been through some hard times."

Everyone in the room got quiet before turning their attention to the fire and other topics.

Wes had a frown on his face. The brunette sitting next to him placed her hand on his arm and quietly spoke to him, "It doesn't mean he can treat others the way he does."

"I know Jen, but he really has been through a lot."

"People go through things all the time; it doesn't mean he's got it worse than anyone else."

Eric thought about what Wes and Jen had said. It was true that he had lost so much at Christmas but…thinking about Alice and how she reacted to things, it made it hard for him to think about why his was so much worse. Was it really? He had lost his brother, his Dad didn't want him, had never wanted him. He lost Taylor, though that was more his fault.

Sighing he waited for Wes to agree with Jen and write him off like everyone had, but to his surprise Wes did the opposite, "I agree, but he's still my friend and I'll stand by him."

Jen leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, "That's one of the many, many things I love about you."

Eric swallowed and realized that Wes was his friend. Eric was the one messing things up. He shook his head. What was he going to do? Even Alice wanted him to have a chance. And here he was…his thoughts trailed off as he felt Nadira's hand on him. Soon he found himself back in his bedroom. Nadira was still standing next to him touching him.

"Is that it?"

She shook her head, "There is but one more visit you will receive tonight. And…" she glanced around the room even though it was clear it was just the two of them, "Lucas would want you to do better."

Eric's mouth dropped open, "Lucas?"

"Yes, just…he would…I know…I have to go, my time is up."

And before Eric could say another word Nadira was gone and Eric was alone and yet for the first time in a long time he didn't feel alone in his heart and that was something that he was not prepared for.


	4. Ghost of Christmas Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a take on A Christmas Carol. It is centered on Eric and involves characters from both Time Force and Wild Force. I hope you enjoy it._

**Ghost of Christmas Future**

Eric sat on the edge of his bed. At this point he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to go back to sleep. Nadira had mentioned Lucas. His brother who he had not spoken to for years because death had forever separated them had left him a message? He wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Had Nadira been truthful? But why would she lie?

First he had to think about the spirits that had visited him. They had known things about him that not many people did. And…this just couldn't be an actual dream, besides why he would image such characters as Nadira or Shayla? No, this all had to be real. And if this was all real that meant that…that there was something wrong with him and he needed to fix it. If he didn't he would end up like Mr. Collins and he might not be able to see his brother again.

And he would be alone.

Though wasn't he always alone?

Alice's words floated in his head, 'And thank you for Daddy's boss and bless him that he can feel what I feel.' Then Wes's words came back to him, 'he's still my friend and I'll stand by him.'

People were there, he just wasn't being there. He had been turning his back on everyone and what did that give him?

A cold house.

A cold heart.

"Now is no time for any pity."

Eric looked up and standing in front of him was a man with slicked back dark hair, he somewhat resembled Wes. "Let me guess the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

The man nodded, "Let's go."

"Wait," Eric began but stopped when the man held up his hand.

"I don't care what the other spirits might have let you get. You are coming with me and that's that."

Eric stood up, "I wasn't going to say that I wasn't coming."

"Good."

Eric rolled his eyes but went over to the other man, "What's your name?"

"Not that it matters but its Alex. Now let's go."

They were then transported to an alley way. Eric looked around and noticed there was a group of people at the end. Silently he went over there wondering why he was there and who those people were.

As he got closer he could hear the voices.

The first one, a man, spoke up, "I wouldn't pay even half price for the bed. Considering who it came from I think it is a miracle anyone would want to touch any of his things. I think it should be free…or paying us to take it."

A woman then started speaking, "I just took the curtains. They're fancy and expensive, so I just went in there and took them."

Eric looked back at Alex. He was puzzled, who were they talking about and what did that have to do with him? "What's the point of this?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Keep watching, I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't for a reason."

Sighing Eric turned back to the women who had taken the curtains. As she stepped into the light he realized that he recognized her. It was one of the ladies who cleaned his house. The lady continued talking, "After all I still had a key and it's not like anybody cared about him to begin with."

"Let's go." Alex stated and before Eric could say another word the scene in front of him disappeared and they were in a house that he had only seen a little while ago, the Regis' house.

Eric didn't even want to voice his thoughts or questions towards Alex instead he watched and waited. It didn't take long before the front door opened and Trip walked in with his head down. Following him was three of the kids, Alice wasn't there but he wasn't sure because maybe she couldn't go where they had gone. However the next person who came in the door showed that Alice couldn't have just been in the house, Katie came in and closed the door.

Rachel walked over and sat down at the table. Katie put her hand on the young girls shoulder, "Why don't we open your gifts?"

"I don't want a present." Rachel said.

Peter shrugged, "Maybe later."

"You know Alice wouldn't want you guys to be doing this, she'd want you to be having a good time." Trip said.

"If she was still here," Tom whispered.

Eric's heart clenched. That meant that the sweet, caring little girl had died. What if he had been able to give some money to help, or given Trip a raise or… "Are we done here?"

Alex nodded, "We're ready to go to the next area."

The scene disappeared and this time they appeared in a graveyard. Eric looked around; the last time he had been in a graveyard had been to bury his brother. After that he never wanted to see one again. Thinking about his brother it made him remember what Nadira had said. Besides he didn't really want to be alone…not anymore. He just wasn't sure how to do that.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Look."

Eric saw that Alex was pointing to a tombstone. Slowly he made his way over to it and knelt down. On it was his name. "I'll die in the future? Everyone dies in the future, that's how people's lives end."

"It's not just that you die. You die alone. Completely and utterly alone and uncared for. The day they buried you. No one came. No one cared. People were happy to be rid of you. Is that the kind of person you want to be in death? Look at the other graves they all have flowers and visitors, yours doesn't, nor will it ever. This is your future if you continue on the path that you're on."

Eric swallowed. He really did have no one, no one would care…wait, "Wes, he said he would always stand by me."

Alex shrugged, "How long can he put up with you pushing him away?"

Eric's eyes narrowed, "He won't have to because I'm not going to push him away."

"It's hard for a leper to change spots. I don't think you'd be able to do it."

Eric stood up just a bit taller, "I can and I will. I've decided I don't want this life I'm living. I want to have what I had when my brother was alive. I want to be able to wake up knowing I am not alone." Before he could say anything more the scene around him changed and he sat up in his bed completely confused. Was all that real or just a dream he had?


	5. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a take on A Christmas Carol. It is centered on Eric and involves characters from both Time Force and Wild Force. I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year._

**Changes**

Eric lay back down and allowed his eyes to drift shut as he contemplated everything that may or may not have happened that evening. He could pretend that it had meant nothing to him, that in fact he had dreamed it all.

If he did that what then?

More lonely nights and empty days?

Already his heart ached with that thought. He didn't like it. He wanted to be able to have someone he could talk to…or at least they could talk to him. His heart had somehow melted during the night and he didn't think he could bring it back to the frozen state it was yesterday.

So then what did he need to do to rectify how he was towards people? He had been horrible. He had treated others like they didn't matter when in fact they did. All of them mattered. They were all important. He had been the problem, not everyone else, not the world.

Eric got out of bed and quickly got ready for the day, he had much to do and little time to do it in. It didn't take him long to get ready so once he was ready he decided it was time to face the world.

Stepping out into the brisk air Eric looked up and down the street and he realized that everything looked different. He wasn't going to go sing a song or anything but things weren't as dark as they were before. Things looked as different as he felt. He turned and headed to one of the stores that were open on Christmas. As he entered he wondered why it was that it was open. Surely places like these would be closed on Christmas.

Shaking his thoughts he quickly gathered the things that he needed and went to check out. He left a tip which was the first he had ever left. He hoped that made up for them having to work on Christmas.

Once he left the store he began the journey that he knew would take him quite a bit of the day to do. He had decided that a visit to his staff to give them a Christmas bonus and wish them a merry Christmas was what he wanted to do. The first was really hard. He remembered yelling at her the week before for singing a Christmas song. Though to be fair he would have yelled if it wasn't a Christmas song, but he had told her that he shouldn't and she smiled at him by the time he left. After all the other stops this was the second to last stop.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

It was opened after a few minutes by Rachel, "Can I help you?"

Eric had hoped it was Trip who had answered. He sighed, "Is your Father home?"

Rachel turned her head a bit to the inside, "Dad! Someone is here for you."

She moved away as Trip came to the door, "Eric? What are you doing here? I mean…come in."

"Thank you."

Eric stepped inside the house. As soon as he got in he looked around. The first person he saw was Alice sitting at the table playing with a doll. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he looked up and noticed Katie with her arms folded, "He's not going to work today."

"Of course not. I just…I came because of that request you wanted."

"Request?"

"For the week of Christmas off," Eric watched as the younger of the boys stepped up near their Father, "I forgot to give you the form back stating that the time was yours, your paid vacation. And I'll expect you back for work come Monday."

Trip was silent for a moment before he smiled, "Thank you! I…you didn't need to come here for that."

"I had that and other things…but…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Myers."

Eric looked over and smiled at Alice again, "Thank you. Trip, if you would please accompany me outside?"

"Of course."

Eric glanced over at Katie and saw her frowning. Together Trip and Eric went back outside. Trip slowly shut the front door and then turned towards Eric, "What can I do for you?"

Eric shook his head, "Look I got a few things and well…here," he picked up the bag that had the turkey, "I happened to have this lying around."

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas Trip."

"Merry Christmas Eric."

Trip went back inside and Eric walked off. He then went to take care of some more things. By the time he got back to Trip's it had been a few hours. He put the bags that he had brought for them, which had presents and some more food and an envelope with money for Alice's doctor and treatment, and then he knocked and left. He didn't stick around to see what their reactions would be.

* * *

It didn't take Eric too long to get to his next and last destination, aside from his home in the evening. This he was a bit terrified about. After all, each of his employees wouldn't just throw his gift in his face, he was still their boss. Wes on the other hand, had been his friend and maybe at this point Alex would be right and Wes would throw him out.

He must have been debating on whether to go up to Wes' door for at least half an hour before he came to the conclusion that if he wasn't going to just go up and knock he might as well go home and crawl back into bed like the coward he would be.

Knocking on the door he waited for a few minutes before the door was opened by none other than Wes. "Eric!" Wes pulled him into a hug, "I'm so glad you could make it."

All doubts left Eric's mind as she returned the hug, "I wasn't sure I was still wanted here. I could still leave."

"Nonsense, I wanted you here, we wanted you here. Come."

Wes ushered Eric inside even though Eric knew that the company on the inside of the house with Wes would probably not really want him there. He took a deep breath and continued to follow Wes into the house.

They walked up the stairs to the parlor that Eric had remembered seeing them sitting at in his visit last night…or dream, of that aspect he wasn't sure, though seeing the parlor and most of the same people he began to believe that he did get visited. He pushed those thoughts aside so he could listen to the introductions Wes was going through.

"And I don't know if you remember my wife, Jen."

Eric did recognize her and he smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you. Thank you for the invitation for today."

Jen smiled warmly, "You're welcome. Please make yourself at home."

Eric nodded and then looked at Wes unsure as to what he should really do. Wes nodded and gestured towards the couch, "Dinner is not quite ready yet so we were going to sit and relax. There are some games going on, but I know you're not too fond of games, so we can talk."

"Thank you. Talking is fine."

Wes grinned, "Great."

Eric managed another smile and sat down. He had forgotten had great of a…friend, yes friend, Wes was. He had lucked out when he met Wes all those years ago in school. Even then Eric had tried to push him away and yet Wes had not left and their friendship had begun even though it wasn't really the best that he was sure others were. Wes had never left him.

Wes had never left.

Sure Lucas had died because he was sick.

His Mother had died giving birth to him.

His Father hadn't cared one bit about him.

Taylor had left him because he had pushed her away.

Wes hadn't. He hadn't given up on him. Little Alice had not given up on him. He was cared for. That feeling washed over any uneasiness he had felt sitting in Wes's parlor even after all those years of pushing Wes away.

Eric settled in a bit more. It was still hard to really feel a hundred percent comfortable just because he didn't really know all the people here but regardless he sat and talked to Wes and Jen.

Dinner was then ready and everyone began to slowly make their way into the dining room. As Eric got up the doorbell went off. Wes turned to Eric and grinned, "Would you mind getting that? I need to check with Jen in the kitchen to make sure everything is good."

"Sure."

As Eric made his way to the front door he wondered what that grin on Wes' face meant. Frowning as he remembered it was one of mischief he opened the door only to freeze. It was the one person he never expected to see again.

Taylor.

"Eric?"

"Taylor."

"What are you doing here?"

He gestured inside, "Wes invited me."

"Oh. Oh…well…I didn't know."

She turned to leave and for a brief moment Eric realized how easy it would be to just let her leave but then he remembered how all that time ago he should have stopped her, "Wait."

The blond froze and then turned around, "What Eric?"

He swallowed and then stepped back, "Don't go. You were invited here for Christmas dinner; you should stay for Christmas dinner."

"Had I known it had involved you I wouldn't have agreed to come."

"I didn't know you were going to be here either."

Taylor stared at him for another few minutes before stepping into the house. She took off her jacket and hung it up as Eric shut the door. She looked at him hard before saying anything, "I take it had you known I would be here you would have run all the way back to your desk. Which why aren't you there anyways?"

"I…"

Taylor shook her head and started walking again. This time Eric touched her arm, "Wait."

She turned around and folded her arms, "What?"

"I…" he exhaled and took in another breath, "I was wrong. I should have gone after you. I shouldn't have…I just…" he stopped and looked away. He wasn't even sure where to start or what to say. But seeing Taylor again, his heart had beat like it hadn't in a long time. Eric knew how he felt about her, he hadn't really stopped feeling it but he had hardened his heart so that he wouldn't really think about those feelings again. Now with his heart melted he could not only remember Taylor but remember everything else. He was in love with her and he couldn't imagine anyone else but her.

It was then that he felt her hand on his arm, "You what?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't done well with Christmas since my brother…"

"Lucas."

He had told her that his older brother had died but he had never spoken about anything else. And before he realized it the rest came out in stumbled sentences and pauses and frustrating statements. Taylor didn't say anything; she just stood there and listened.

Finally once he was at the end he looked at her, "I should not have done what I did. I realize now that it was me who was the problem and it was wrong to behave as I did. Forgive me?"

Taylor was quiet for a minute before she looked up at Eric, "Look I do forgive you, but don't expect this to mean everything is fixed."

"I wouldn't."

"Good. We can talk more when we leave together after dinner."

Eric couldn't help the smile on his lips, "Sounds good to me."

Taylor turned towards the hall but quickly turned back and looked at Eric, "Let's go have dinner with our meddling friend shall we?"

Eric couldn't help but grin at that very accurate description of Wes, "Yes."

And as Eric followed Taylor to the dining room he couldn't help but think how drastically his whole life had changed and to think all it took was a few ghosts to knock some sense into his head that life could be much more if he just opened his heart and let the Spirit of Christmas in all year.


End file.
